Over The Hedge 2 (Film)
Dreamworks Animation Presents Over The Hedge 2 Cast * Bruce Wills as RJ * Gary Shandling as Verne * Steve Carell as Hammy * Avril Lavigine as Heather * Wanda Sykes as Stella * Willam Shanter as Ozzie * Eugune Levey as Lou * Cathrine O'Hara as Penny * Ondid Djaill as Tiger * Sami Kirkpatrick as Bucky * Shane Baurrel as Spike * Madison Davenport as Quillo * David Spade as Rodent, a Crazy Squirlel. * Selena Gomzez as The Evil Lion Witch, a Evil Lion who be Deafeat * Joey Shea as Louie Full Of Boys for Over The Hedge 2 * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and Boys * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Nobauki Sekine as Kenishi * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Haley Joel Ossment as Sora and Mowgli * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Stephine Nadonly as K.O., a Krate Boy from O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heros * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Jeffery Rath as Link * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Grant Parsley as Taran * Max Charles as Sherman * Jaquilne Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Jake T. Austin as Diego Marquez and Yankee Irving * Owen Mason as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Jason James Ritcher as Jesse, a Boy from Free Willy. * Tara Strong as Omi, a Yellow Boy from Xiallon Showdown and Ben Tennyson * Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Sean Marshall as Pete, a Boy from Pete's Dragon * Sam Vincet as Double D * Alan Tudyk as Simon Seville * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Miles Brown as Beanstalk Jack * Benji Risley as Edgar Peempleson * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Anthony Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum and Tori * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Nicolas Castel Vanderbaugh as Whyatt Beanstalk * Aaron Grunfeld as Toby Goodwin * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans * RJ and Freinds going to the New York City and Look For Zoo and BrainPOP Boys on You Soundtrack * Matthew Wilder - Break My Stride * Bow Wow Wow - I Want Candy * Ben Folds - Rockin The Suburbs * The Cars - Magic * Ben Folds - The Luckiest * Ben Folds - Heist * Ben Folds - Gone * Mr. Dooves - Monster Men "Space Goofs Theme" * Ben Folds - From Above * BrainPOP Boys - Break My Stride (Reprice) * Ben Folds - Still Fighting It (Ending the Movie) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:DreamWorks Animation